LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2015
03:54 hey zoomy 04:23 Hey Rub xD 04:23 I 04:23 I'm so lucky I got a 4-day weekend becase of bad weather xD 06:27 I didn't know that. What time ? Or is it posted on the boards 06:28 it's on the MB, I think 4pm Eastern time 06:28 I found it. :P 06:29 cool! 06:30 I'm there too catching up on some posting 06:31 I just have a few tabs opens. 06:32 Back. :P 06:32 Hi Starrocks 06:32 I thought of a friend of mine from the LMBs and LMBW died, but it turns out he didn't go through with it, thankfully. 06:32 Now some people are questioning if he pranked the community there. -.- 06:33 I doubt it. 06:34 Well...the Mods were on high alert, rejecting our avatar changes and blocking our signatures. 06:34 hi Yada 06:34 Very rude 06:34 Who was rude, the Mods or him? 06:34 The mods 06:35 The Moderators didn't want the subject brought up, despite its prominence in Bionicle books and even being mentioned a couple times before. 06:36 They wouldn't even let us say his name at all. 06:36 They let in Diglett's question and rejected every answer. 06:36 Really? Where is it? 06:37 In the topic. 06:37 That topic is? 06:37 "Why won't you return?" or something like that. 06:37 The LMB Old Timer one. 06:37 oh 06:37 I think it was "Will you ever return?" 06:40 I'm looking 06:41 Ids that a topic name? 06:41 Hey Sim! 06:41 hey sim :) 06:41 Yes, it's a topic name. 06:42 hey sim are you online on lmo? :) 06:43 Link? 06:43 Hi! 06:43 Yes, I'm 06:43 Not now, but I do play from time to time 06:43 i'm on everyday sim :) be sure to add me :) 06:44 PM Sim. 06:49 i'm still here :) 06:50 Star is already gone? 06:51 I guess 06:53 I will add you this saterday when you're joining the event ;-) 06:55 thank you sim :) 06:56 Cya all soon - and if you're not signed up yet right now, please consider :- 06:57 see you soon sim :) 06:57 hi Sim, was away for a few minutes 07:19 i'm still here :) 07:20 Hai :P 07:21 Everyone is away, perfect �� 07:22 You guys are less fun than my RL friends XD 07:25 Oh hi Voyd :p 07:25 am I still your friend majestic? :) 07:25 * PotentNomad goes back to being less fun than a RL friend :P 07:31 i'm here still :) 07:41 hi Gator! 07:41 Hey Potent! 07:43 What's happening? :) 07:45 hey mighty how are you? :) 07:46 going to go eat, will be back later 07:49 Hey Wooden! 07:49 I'm doing well. How about you? 07:53 i'm fine thank you mighty :) thank you for asking me :) 08:51 Oh my, I've stumbled upon an inactive chat room :/ 08:51 * Zoomyman3612 begins to jump and wave banner saying "Come Back!!!" :P 08:52 Let's try this: Alex, Pete, villam, and yada :P did this ping anyone? :P 08:53 Seems that yada isn't gone though, at least he hasn't for more than 10 minutes... 08:55 hey zommy :) 08:55 Hey Pete :) 08:55 how are you doing green? :) 08:56 Doing good! You? :) 08:57 i 08:58 i'm fine thank you green thank you for asking me :) 08:58 You are very welcome :) 08:58 Well, I just came on to say "hi" Cya later fellas! :) 08:59 see you soon green :) 09:18 I was busy doing multiple tasks, now I'm going to sleep. See You later! 10:01 hey yada i'm still here :) 10:21 Hello! o/ 10:22 Is anybody there? :P 10:24 Yadaaaaaa..... Peteeeeeee 10:27 yes i'm here wintry :) 10:28 how are you wintry? :) 10:28 good, you? :) 10:29 i'm fine thank you wintry thank you for asking me :) 10:31 Hello guys 10:32 Sorry about the other night, Wintry, I always forget I have my chat open 10:32 Hi kirby! 10:32 No problem :P 10:32 hey mystery how are you? :) 10:32 Fine, you, Pete? 10:33 *silence 10:34 Sometimes silence is good :P 10:34 :P 10:34 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 10:34 that command is crazy 10:34 i'm fine thank you mystery thank you for asking me :) 10:34 Just to let you know, I never click links someone provides in chat 10:35 Okay Pete, you only have to say thank you once XD 10:35 no, that's a command. you write /silence and that's what you get 10:35 not asking you to click it :P 10:35 You sure...? :P 10:35 yes, try it! 10:36 I won't, I already had enough trolls from youtube videos XD 10:36 trolls? 10:36 I mean the command.... 10:36 No, like you try to watch something on youtube and it brings up a different video 10:36 oh weird 10:37 Not really, it is on purpose 10:37 oh 10:37 and then I am like (facepalm) 10:37 :P 10:37 When Zoom used that command I thought he was linking the video himself 10:37 XD 10:38 I have to eat, i'll be right back :) 10:38 Have fun, Pete 10:38 saying People idle, enjoy the silence is pretty weird really :P 10:38 cya Pete! 10:38 Oh well, people are just going to have to accept that :P 10:39 what do you mean? 10:39 wow, posts are going fast in the mbs 10:39 Basically, when someone else calls something weird, it is their problem, not the person who did something weird 10:40 oh well :P 10:40 Yep, my messages always appear like lectures :P 10:40 lol 10:41 hey kirby, how old are you? no need to answer, just if you want to... I was curious :P 10:41 Haven't you already asked this? and you know the answer 10:41 I asked, you didn't answer :P 10:42 No, I did, remember I said, "whatever age you think I am." 10:42 *vaguely remembers lol 10:42 ;) 10:42 another one of my powers... 10:42 you really don't want me to make you 120 10:42 which? 10:43 Actually, I would, Noah lived that long, if you know what I am referring to :P 10:43 I do know, but that doesn't mean you want to age that fast :P 10:43 It's a big leap I'm guessing 10:43 Could be or could not be, that is the question :P 10:44 right :P 10:44 Now I am hungry for an amulet :P 10:44 or ham XD 10:44 well you're a teen, that makes you 13-19. And you have that half-mustache you talked about, so I'm guessing at least above 15 10:44 (yes, remember, I don't like pork that much) 10:44 amulet or ham? 10:45 It was a joke for Hamlet :P 10:45 is amulet food? 10:45 oh lol 10:45 I think I spelt it wrong, so no 10:45 lol 10:45 probably yes 10:45 darn spell check :P 10:45 (did I guess right? :P ) 10:46 By guess, do you mean you half-guess yourself? 10:46 not really :P whatever that means :P 10:46 Like you think one thing, then a second later you think something different or the opposite 10:46 *facepalm* 10:47 I mean, did I guess right your age? or age range anyways .P 10:47 i'm back now :) 10:47 wb! 10:47 Well, you have to be 13 to make a wikia account, but who tells the truth about their age today, so the 13 is right 10:48 but teen is above 13.... 10:48 and you're a teen that much I know :P 10:48 As you know... 10:48 Now mustaches.... They're not very common at 13 :P 10:48 In Hispanics, yes 10:48 well are you hispanic? :P 10:49 thank you wintry :) 10:49 Do you think I am? 10:49 I have no idea!! :P 10:49 yw! 10:49 Tu hablas espanol? 10:49 I'm from Spain, so that's a big yes :P 10:49 (FYI, I am not Hispanic) 10:49 ok :P 10:50 Actually, I could be somewhere in my heredity... 10:50 yeah :P 10:50 i speak english, spanish, portuguese and a bit of french. I'm working on that last one.... 10:50 BUT back to your age.... are you above 15 or not? :P 10:50 That's nice 10:51 whatever you think, is the right answer 10:51 Oh come on! :P 10:51 also, I am not supposed to speak Spanish in this chat, so I should probably go :P 10:51 Only English, I broke a rule, so I must run 10:51 Have a good day ;) 10:51 you should go cuz you spoke spanish? 10:51 It's just one line, even Zoom's done it 10:51 Check the rules, fi you like 10:52 goodbye 10:52 well he said hello... 10:52 :D 10:52 bye! Error: Invalid time.